Fall For You
by BlytheConner1
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles make an excellent team, whether solving murders at work or just in their close friendship. This is just to pay homage to the wonderful relationship that is Rizzles, but there will also be drama :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Rizzoli and Isles is one of my favorite shows, so I'm really happy to finally publish a fic for this show. I don't own Rizzoli & Isles! I hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think!**

Jane Rizzoli was more than ready to kick off her shoes and crawl in bed to catch the end of the Red Sox game, but Maura had insisted Jane come home with her after they'd gone out drinking. It had been a trying day for both of them; the case they were working on was hitting a little too close to home. The man who'd been murdered was a retired Boston Homicide detective and Maura didn't want Jane to be alone at her apartment. Nothing else about the case had insinuated that Jane was specifically in danger, but her best friend wasn't exactly willing to take that chance. Not to mention it was nice not being so alone at night, not that Maura would ever admit that to Jane. A small smile crossed Maura's face as she watched Jane's actions, so comfortable in a place that wasn't her own. Jane dropped her badge and gun on the coffee table, took off her belt and tossed it over the couch, and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"You didn't get enough to drink at the Dirty Robber?" Maura laughed.

"You can never have too much to drink, Maur," Jane shot back.

"I beg to differ, but drink if you must. I'm going to change out of these clothes."

"What about me? Since you wouldn't let me go home to get anything."

"I think there are some sweats of yours in my top dresser drawer," Maura said, walking toward the bathroom.

Jane went into Maura's bedroom and opened the top drawer of the dresser. She was surprised to see not only the sweats in the drawer, but also some of her own T-shirts, a pair of jeans, and even a toothbrush. She laughed at the thought that the only relationship in her life serious enough to have a drawer of her things at someone else's house was the relationship with her best friend. She started to wonder why Maura would keep these things here in a drawer instead of giving them back to her at work or any of the many times she'd been over. Maura came out of the bathroom wearing her silky pajamas and noticed Jane still standing at the open drawer.

"You tend to leave a lot of stuff when you're here," Maura offered her explanation. "I figured since you stay over sometimes that it would be nice for you to have some of your own things here."

"Well, thank you, Maura," Jane said, pulling her sweat pants and a t-shirt out of the drawer.

The shirt was one of her Boston Homicide baseball shirts. She thought back to the last time she wore this one. It had been when Frost's mom was in town. They went out drinking after the game. Jane had felt really bad about fighting with Maura over letting her play, but they had made up and were laughing together by the end of the night. Maura invited her over after the bar for after-drinking, which was not uncommon. There had been something different about that night, but Jane blushed just thinking about it. She shook the thoughts out of her head and unbuttoned her top, sliding it off her broad shoulders. Then she kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her dress pants, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor. She heard Maura clear her throat and she turned to look at her.

"I-I'm just going to go get some wine," Maura stuttered.

Jane was a little taken back by Maura's obvious discomfort and she wondered what was bothering her friend. She finished getting dressed and then met Maura back in the living room on the couch. Maura held the remote control and was flipping through the channels, but she didn't stay on any of them long enough to even tell what was on. Jane grabbed the remote from her hand.

"Spill," she demanded.

"What are you talking about, Jane?"

Maura tried to appear offended that Jane had jerked the remote away from her, but this sort of playfulness mixed with demanding a way into Maura's head was one of the things she loved best about Jane.

"There's something on your mind and you should tell me what it is," Jane smiled.

"Is that right?" Maura asked incredulously. "I'm good, Jane, just tired and more than a little buzzed. I think I'm going to get some sleep."

Jane didn't completely believe her friend, but she nodded and watched Maura walk toward her bedroom. Maura stopped suddenly.

"Coming?" she asked, extending her hand.

Jane sat silently for a moment and then took the delicate hand in front of her.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This is a bit of a filler chapter to lead into the case R&I are working. Kind of short, but enjoy and please review!**

Maura opened her eyes the next morning to Jane jumping out of her bed in a panic. She had been awake for a few minutes already, but noticing that Jane's arm was draped over her own and her bare leg was up under Jane's, she pretended to still be asleep.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled to Jane sleepily.

"Damnit, Maura, it's past nine!"

Maura sat up instantly. Her head spun and she groaned. The sun shone through the thin curtains in her bedroom and she knew they were in trouble. She was supposed to be at work two hours ago, and Jane probably even earlier.

"Five missed calls from Korsak and two from Frost," Jane said, her voice even raspier than usual.

"I'm never late," Maura whined.

"Get your ass up then!"

Maura rolled her eyes at Jane and threw her pillow at her best friend.

"Not funny, Maur," Jane threw it back. "I don't even have anything to wear!"

"Far left side of the closet."

"Seriously?" Jane asked.

She opened the closet and saw three tops and pairs of pants of hers. No wonder she felt like she was always running out of clothes. Apparently, half of them were at Maura's. She pulled clothes out and started to change. She heard Maura sigh behind her and she turned to look at her friend.

Maura quickly looked away when Jane turned around, not wanting to be caught staring. Jane gave her kind of a funny look, but Maura ignored it and got herself out of bed. She joined Jane near the closet and found some of her more comfortable designer clothes. Her head was pounding and she rubbed her temples, leaning against the wall to ease some of her dizziness.

"You okay, Maur?" Jane asked in a concerned voice, putting her hand lightly on Maura's arm.

"I guess I drank a little too much last night," Maura answered sheepishly.

"I'll go get you some coffee and headache medicine while I call Korsak."

"Thanks, Jane."

Maura took a deep breath and hurried through the motions of getting ready for work. She put her hair up in a ponytail and decided to skip makeup. She found Jane in the kitchen and gratefully accepted the medicine, glass of water, and coffee to go.

"Decided to go low-key for once?" Jane joked.

Maura blushed and looked at the floor.

"I knew I should've washed my hair and done my makeup. I just feel so awful. Do I really look that bad? Give me ten more minutes..."

Jane stopped Maura's rambling by gripping her shoulders.

"Maura, stop. You're beautiful."

"Are you sure, Jane? Because I can..."

"It's actually really sexy to see you kind of disheveled and not all perfectly put together," Jane interrupted without thinking.

"Did you just call me sexy?" Maura raised her eyebrows.

Jane bit her lip and headed straight for the front door, picking up her badge and gun on the way.

"C'mon, Maur, we are so late."

Maura followed Jane out, locking the door behind them. She opened the driver's side door to her car, but was hit by a wave of nausea. She paused and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, willing it to pass.

"Maura?" Jane questioned.

Maura didn't answer right away, as she was still trying to ease her queasiness.

"Let me drive," Jane commanded, coming around to the driver's side.

Maura felt too badly to argue.

"Are we in trouble for being late?"

"Korsak said Cavanaugh hasn't even been in yet today," Jane replied. "Do you want to stay home?"

"No, I'm fine, Jane. Besides, it would be irresponsible of me to miss work over something like drinking too much alcohol."

"Are you sure that's what it is? I didn't think you really drank that much."

"There's nothing else it could be," Maura gave Jane a reassuring smile.

When they arrived at the station, Jane tried to help Maura out of the car, but Maura shook her off. She was feeling better now and was in a hurry to get down to the morgue and finish the retired detective's autopsy. Just as they walked through the front doors, their cell phones started ringing simultaneously. Both women picked up their phones.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."


End file.
